what_iffandomcom-20200222-history
What if 20th Century Fox Animation is founded in 1938?/List of 20th Century Fox Animation productions
Fox Feature Animation * S = Sold * A = Adults Only * FS = under Fox Searchlight * UK = as 20th Century Fox London * USC = US and Canadian Distribution Only # The Bubble Guppies Movie (1987) # Babar: The Movie (1989) USC # Snowbert and Sydney (1989) # Home Alone (1990) # Carl The Cat (1991) # The Flea and the Professor (1991) # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) # Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992) UK # Once Upon A Forest (1993) # The Pagemaster (1994) # Miracle on 34th Street (1994) # Mastermind (1995) # The Lady and the Lion (1996) # Go, Archie, Go! (1997) # Anastasia (1997) # Rhombus (1999)S # Titan A.E. (2000) # Waking Life (2001) FSA # Rey and Gerald: The Magic Ring (2002) # Brave the Little Mouse (2003) # Salt Mountain (2004) # Rey and Gerald: Blast off to Mars (2005) # Rey and Gerald: The Fast and the Fury (2005) # Deep Wizardry (2005) # The Lemon Prince (2006) UK # Rey and Gerald: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) # The Simpsons Movie (2007) A # Rey and Gerald: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) # Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) # The Diamond Castle (2008) # Quintaglio Ascension (2009) # Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) # Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) # The Lightning Thief (2010) # Naughty Cat (2010) # Rey and Gerald Meet Anastasia (2010) # The Dolphin (2010) # Thailand's Tiger (2010) # Speed Monkeys (2010) # Life of The Crown (2011) # Rey and Gerald: Ice Age (2011) # Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) # Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) # Africa (2012) # Marbels (2012) # Rey and Gerald: Robin Hood and His Merry Guinea Pig (2012) # Epic (2013) # Rey and Gerald's Giant Adventure (2013) # Sea of Monsters (2013) # The Party Animals (2013) # Lantern Bugs (2014) # The Blue Bat (2014) # Rey and Gerald: The Lost Dragon (2014) # The Book of Life (2014) # Rey and Gerald: Spy Quest (2015) # Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) # Kimba (2016) # Rey and Gerald: Robots (2016) # The Iceburgs (2016) # Fathom (2017) # Rey and Gerald: The Chocolate Factory (2017) # Isle of Dogs (2018) UKFS # The Wainscott Weasel (2019) FoxToon Studios # Bubble Guppies Movie II: The Baby Mermaid (1990) # Home Alone 2 (1992) # The Bat's Ears (1995) # The Bubble Guppies Adventure in France (1996) # Home Alone 3 (1997) # Bartok the Magnificent (1999) # Pig Style (2000) # The Bat's Ears 2 (2001) # Bubble Guppies in New York (2003) # Titan A.E. 2 (2004) # Bubble Guppies Glowing Pet (2004) # Bubble Guppies Robot (2006) # Bubble Guppy Power (2007) # Bubble Guppies in Paris (2008) # Bubble Guppies and the Angry Shark (2010) # Bubble Guppies Christmas Movie (2012) # Bubble Guppies Tank (2013) # Bubble Guppies and the Cyclops (2015) # Bubble Guppies In Rome (2016) # Thailand's Tiger 2 (2017) # Bubble Guppies Dirty Years (2017) Blue Sky Studios # Ice Age (2002) # Fairytopia (2005) # Robots (2005) # Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) # Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) # Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) # Mariposa (2008) # Robots 2 (2011) # Rio (2011) # Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) # Rio 2 (2014) # The Peanuts Movie (2015) # Ferdinand (2017) # Spies in Disguise (2019) Fox Stop Motion # Tortoise vs. Hare (2007) UK Blue Sky Shorts # Gone Nutty # No Time For Nuts # Surviving Sid # Scrat's Continental Crack-Up # Cosmic Scrat-Tastrophie # Scrat: Spaced Out Frank Capra Animation Studios # Reynard the Fox (1995) # Abdul Abulbul Amir (1996) # Wise Little Owl (1998) # Don Quixote (2000) # The Hound of Florence (2001) # Hiawatha (2003) # Penguin Island (2004) # The Ostrich Who Laid the Golden Egg (2006) # Spacecraft One (2008) # Catfish Bend (2009) # Toots and the Upside Down House (2011) # Reynard the Fox 2 (2012) # The Emperor's New Clothes (2014) # Reynard the Fox 3 (2016) # Toots and the Bone Horse (2017) # The Little People (2019) Television Shows Children/Family/Kids # The Capratoons Show (1961-1991) # The Bubble Guppies Show (1964-1969) # Guppy Hour (1970-1977) # The Bubble Guppies Comedy Show (1980-1984) # Planet of the Apes (1985-1989) # Berry the Dalmatian (1986-1996) # Baby Bubble Guppies (1992-1994) # Furngully: The Series (1993-1996) # 64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013) # George and Martha (1999-2009) # Bubble Guppies Toons (2000-2004) # El Perro y El Gato (2004-2012) # LazyTown (2004-2014) # H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) # Horrid Henry (2006-2018) # Tigon Scratch (2006-present) # The Electric Company (2009-2013) # Bubble Guppies (2011-2016) # Midnight Owls (2017-present) Sitcom/Adult Animation # The Simpsons (1989-present) # King of the Hill (1997-2010) # Family Guy (1999-present) # Futurama (1999-2003) # American Dad! (2005-2014) # Futurama (2008-2003) # The Cleveland Show (2009-2013) # Bob's Burgers (2011-present) # American Dad! (2014-present)